Orbs
White Orbs are the third currency of the game following Skulls and Diamonds, the fourth currency being Bloodstones. White Orbs' main function is to increase the player's damage. They are extremely powerful in large numbers as they don't increase any prices meaning that collecting them will help you to beat a more difficult boss. Broken Orbs To start roughly every 3rd wizard holds (common wizards do not have orbs until you get an item that adds to the common wizard bonus). After defeating a wizard the magic bubble holding Orbs disappears making the orbs fall and break. Broken Orbs lose their magical power. To repair them, Bob must use one of many Time Portals. The formula to calculate the number of orbs the wizard have: Orbs Drop for Wizards = BonusCommon * (1 + Factors + BonusBlack Orbs) * Factors Orbs Drop for Wizards = (DropBasic + BonusUncommon) * (1 + Factors + BonusBlack Orbs) * Factors * DropBasic - number of orbs wizard has. * BonusUncommon - number of orbs added by items which add orbs to wizards' orb drops. * BonusCommon - number of orbs added by items which add orbs to wizards' orb drops. * [[#Black Orbs (Factor)|'BonusBlack Orbs']] - bonus coming from Black Orbs (+50% per black orb, see below for more details). * [[#Additive Factors|'Additive Factors']] - consists of factors coming from items that add percentage number of orbs. * [[#Multiplicative Factors|'Multiplicative Factors']] - consists of factors multiplying orb drops. Basic Drop Formulas: * 5-55: DropBasic = 1 * 60+: DropBasic = (level / 5 - 10) * index * 0.5 Notes: * Not every wizard has a basic drop of orbs (only the uncommon wizards do). ** Approximately only 35% of wizards have basic drop of orbs. * index = 1 for world 1, 2 for world 2 and so on. * The levels where Uncommon wizards appear are randomized each run, but are consistent throughout each run, e.g. if a wizard at level 550 is Uncommon in one location in a run, then each wizard at level 550 will be Uncommon in that run. * Because some levels only occur once and other levels can occur up to 6 times, the number of orbs obtained can vary greatly from run to run depending on the random placement of the Uncommon wizards in each run. Uncommon Wizards Drop Bonus BonusUncommon adds a number of orbs to every wizard. Common Wizards Drop Bonus BonusCommon adds a number of orbs to every wizard. Additive Factors Factors coming from the following items are summed up to form Additive Factors. Black Orbs (Factor) BonusBlack Orbs = 1.25of Black Orbs - 1 Multiplicative Factors Factors coming from the following achievements and items are multiplied to form Multiplicative Factors. White Orbs From orbs multiplier = of White Orbs * per White Orb * (1 + of Black Orbs * 0.5) / 100% White Orbs add 5% of base DPS per orb to the total DPS. The base percentage can be increased through the Items such as , , and . Acquisition * Time Travel - give your Broken Orbs some shine and convert them all back to White Orbs. * Fast Time Travel - receive the highest amount of orbs you have ever achieved without resetting. ** Costs 45 , number of orbs is multiplied by the best portal multiplier a player has ever unlocked (includes ). * You can get white orbs by selling Items. The gain depends on the rarity of the item. Orbs as currency You can use white obs in the Arcane Laboratory to get new items or splinters * The price rises only when a Shard is made by the "Shard-Room" of the Arcane. Shard which were found in chest of challanges and Shard which were forged of splinters do not rise the price. **The maximum crafting time for shards and splinters is 3 days (72h). * 3 Splinters can be forged into a shard without raising the cost/crafting time of the shard. * You cannot craft more than a one shard/splinter at the same time. White Orb Obtain Calculator Orb Calculator. * Version v.22C-beta (Duplicate) Go to "File -> Make a copy" and enter all your info then it tells you your percenteges of orbs per world. Black Orbs Black Orbs are dropped by defeated wizards. To encounter the wizard, player must first complete an entire kingdom and afterwards use any Time Portal in that kingdom. Player will be taken to a special area in which there is only one enemy (see Wizards). Each Black Orb adds 50% of base From orbs multiplier for total 700%. Because it is possible to get only one Black Orb per kingdom, thus the maximum number of Black Orbs one can have is fourteen. Category:Currency Category:Orbs Category:Bosses